False Love
by MissB8604
Summary: AU & SMUT. Fiyero and Elphaba travel up to a hill to try to come to an understanding.


**Author's Notes: My first Wicked fiction. Not my first fiction, I usually write about Angel/Collins. My obsession with Wicked came again after seeing it about 3 weeks ago with Eden Espinosa who I must say is wonderful. I believe that she gives Elphaba such a heart and gives her a fear that we can all relate to. My favorite of them all. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot). **

**Please read, review and enjoy. **

"Fiyero, what is it that you want from me?"

"I just want you to love me Fae."

Elphaba froze as she replayed his sentence repeatedly in her mind.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to break you down. I just want you to love me." Fiyero's hand was outstretched to her, wanting to hold her so badly.

"God dammit!" She cried out wiping the burning tears away from her eyes. "Fiyero, I just can't…handle this right now."

"Yes you can Fae. You can love me it's alright." Creeping closer towards his lover, the prince reached for her hand holding it sweetly.

"Don't you love me?" With such doubt taking _her_ over, Fiyero was beginning to feel it coming over _him_.

His question brought her to attention, her heart dropping. She didn't want to lose him.

"Of course I do." She mumbled, barely audible to him who strained to hear.

Quickly, Fiyero pulled her close to him, hugging her. He rubbed his face against her soft neck, breathing in the oils that were all over her skin. "Mm." He muttered, running his fingers through her midnight-colored hair. Elphaba closed her eyes not wanting him to stop, but just wanting to feel.

After several moments, the prince pulled himself away from Elphaba trying to regain some type of control. "So, how is it that you want to go about this?"

The Witch looked up at him, not certain on how to answer. They had made love a few times before, but it was always in Fiyero's bed. Elphaba turned as she looked out over the city, they were on a hill and no one was around but she'd never be that adventurous. That was Fiyero's job. Smirking, the prince looked over to a small wall that was just right enough to sit on, sitting himself on it. Elphaba watched him as he sat comfortable on the wall, his silhouette stunning against the city below them. She looked about her, making sure there was no one around.

"Don't be so afraid Fae, come over here." He whispered, a leap coming over her stomach. Immediately she felt her loins began to pulsate with want, a heat she only experienced with him. The Witch walked over to her lover, climbing into his lap to kiss him hungrily. Fiyero took her tongue in his own mouth gladly, placing his hands on each of her buttocks. Out of habit, she quickly placed her hands on top of his to move them, but ceased when she realized that she or he didn't really want to stop. He squeezed them slightly, his right hand on her behind and his other searching underneath the skirt she was wearing. She gasped into his mouth as he found her panties, moving them over so he could place a finger inside of her. The two broke their kiss as Elphaba found her self riding Fiyero's fingers as he took out his own penis quietly. As soon as he found himself ready, he reached his other hand underneath Elphaba's long skirt moving her panties to the side and lifting her slender body with his other hand.

The Witch held onto his shoulders for ground as she let Fiyero slide himself into her warmth. She yelped as the prince's member filled her, her nails digging into skin. He moaned as he moved Elphaba's body to his liking, paying special attention to her moans. Her head was up, her hair flapping against her back as she and Fiyero made love against the back drop of the city lights. He buried his face into her chest, quickening their pace. Without delay, Elphaba raised her head to meet his as her breathing became rigid.

"Oh my God…" She yelped to him as he instinctively reached under her dress, rubbing her clitoris as he pumped himself into her.

Elphaba's orgasm was electric taking over her body as she shook against her lover, her tears and sweat burning her face. "Please…I...Fiyero…yes…Oh…" She said as her muscles continued to tighten around the Prince who was close to joining her. He continued to let her ride out her orgasm as he came; filling her with everything he had in him. So weak, the Witch collapsed against her lover who held on to her tightly.

_I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to break you. _

Remember Elphaba. Just remember that.


End file.
